Someone Like You
by xKazuko
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to Someone Like You from the Jekyll and Hyde musical. When a villian takes it upon himself to steal personified perfection, how does she react?


So, originally this was a songfic written to the song "Someone Like You" from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. It fits really well with the story, but it was making it ugly, and I think I read somewhere that songfics aren't allowed anymore, anyway? So if you like, you can google the lyrics of that song and you'll get the gist. It's not really necessary, though.

ANYWAY. I don't own anything. Enjoy.

* * *

**Someone Like You**

There's something to be said about mannequins.

What would it be to sit in a high-end department store, wearing all the best clothes and staring blankly out at the rest of this sad world? I can tell you: Perfection.

Mannequins don't wear masks. They _are _a mask.

Mom worked in a department store. She only got paid minimum wage and had to bring me with her to work... You know, not enough money for child care and all. All the ladies would pinch my cheeks and tell me how cute I was. Until the accident, of course.

Have you ever tried to steal a mannequin? Hoping that if you set it up in your room, or even hold it for awhile, the perfection would rub off on you?

Nah.. Neither have I.

But stealing a different kind of perfection has come to my mind many times. Probably too many times.. Haunting me with it's plausibility and it's aching glory. She's beautiful. She should be mine. It only works. Little sparrow can't handle her. It's as simple as that.

But that little sparrow and the rest of his friends could take me out if I angered him too much. After all, taking her wouldn't be like stealing something he doesn't own from some random laboratory, or robbing a bank or something.. Because it's obvious that my stealing her from _him _would be the same as... Well, _him_ stealing her from me.

But that can't happen as it is. She'd have to be mine first, right?  
But when she's mine, we'll get to perfect together.

Yeah, I know. You think I'm crazy. But I know she's thinking it too. Not that I'm crazy, about the whole.. Me/her thing.

I can tell.

There just wasn't enough force in her actions that night. The night I tried my hand at stealing perfection, I mean. It's as simple as that.

"You know, cutie. We still haven't gotten that-" I was thrown against the wall before I could finish. I knew her little bird wouldn't be able to hear it. The walls were the highest grade of titanium. He couldn't have been able to hear my wannabe-invitation or my body seconds later colliding with the wall. Sure, if she screamed as loud as she could, he'd probably hear _something_,

But she didn't scream. Not once. She glared at me, her eyes aglow, but didn't scream.

"Why are you here?" She looked pissed.  
"Well to see you of course." I answered honestly, figuring I was safe with a little cheek. Sure, she had me pinned against the wall, which wasn't great, but at least she hadn't thrown me out the window.  
"By what means did you gain entrance?"  
"An unlocked window." I watched her think about this. She knew that all the windows in the tower locked automatically at night. She had to know that her robot buddy's alarm system wasn't easily tripped, and I could see the wheels in her head turning; could practically feel her admiring the effort I had expended towards breaking in here.  
"Why are you here to see me?" A test, to be sure.  
"Couldn't stop thinking about you, princess." She hesitated. Her hands almost pulled away from where they were pinning mine to the wall, but the menacing glare on the face three inches from mine didn't falter. Still, I knew I was getting to her. I could tell by the length of the pause that stretched out between us.  
"You are not welcome in my room of bed." She said finally. Her voice was more like a hiss than anything else. A hiss that, if moderated only a little, could have set me on fire. A different kind of fire that was simply_ killing_ my wrists as she crushed them harder to make up for the said, small hesitation.   
"Then why haven't you kicked me out yet?" Maybe I was too bold. Maybe I should've said something a little less... Ass-like. Because her eyes flickered in the green glow and widened slightly. But maybe my audacity was just what she wanted.

"Please. If I let you go, you will leave at once, will you not?" She looked reasonably worried.  
"Scared Robbie-Poo's gonna find us like this?"  
"You are invading a privacy that is mine. You have not the right to be in here." Evasion.   
"He wouldn't like it, would he? It would drive him crazy, if he walked in and saw this." With a small huff, she let me go.. I have no idea why she did it, but I took the opportunity to grab for her arms and push her back..

The smallest of scuffles and I had her on her bed, both of us breathing heavily as I looked down at her. "Pinned ya." My eyebrows raised as I said it with a chuckle, but of course she didn't see this. We were an awful lot like those two lions in that movie.. You know the one. Disney, crazy baboons and some evil lion on crack with the scar. Except that this wasn't so much play.

She looked helpless for a moment, as if she couldn't fight back. And for a moment, I thought I'd won.

A very fleeting moment, I'll tell you. Because, I was blinded by green light the next second and my head connected with the purple plush of her carpet. She almost smirked at the sharp intake of breath I took with the pain. "Do not call me princess, or cutie, Red X." She said softly. I was pinned again. She was on top of me oddly, one of my hands held at my side with the near-splintering force of her knee and the other held about my eye-level with one of her own hands.

With one sweeping motion, her free hand removed the mask concealing my face.

Her eyes widened considerably and her hands were raised to cover her mouth; the tiniest of gasps omitted. Without the mask, gah did I feel exposed. And as she stared down at me, I didn't take advantage of her lapse to turn the tables once more. To tell you the truth, I had hardly noticed both my hands were free; her huge green eyes were locked on mine and it was all I could do to continue _breathing_.

She was amazing. Together we'd be perfect.

Suddenly, her head snapped backwards as there was a knock on the door. A sharp, worried rapping that could only have been the little sparrow coming to investigate. "Star? I uh.. Heard noises.. Are you okay?"

Her body tensed with a fear we both felt. Her fear Robin would see me here and she'd somehow be blamed, and my fear she'd let him kill me. Hell, I'll admit that he may have been able to _kick my ass_ if he found out I was there. Those pathetic, pent up feelings of attraction/puppy love would turn to a nasty vengeance. Believe me.

"Oh! Yes, Robin! I am completely.. O.K." She piped cheerily, jumping up and rushing to the door. The mask she was holding was shoved behind her back as she composed herself before said door. It was opened and there he was... Standing in blue and white striped pajamas, a slightly embarrassed expression plastered to his face.

I had enough sense to get out of sight as he poked his head through the small portion she'd cracked of the doorway. "I thought I heard... Crashing." He said, frowning. She glanced backwards -making sure I'd been smart enough to hide- and smiled very cheesily. The fool just gazed at her grin before meekly shaking himself out of his obvious stupor and pushing the door open a little more. She let him in, eyes darting around.

"Oh -I... I was resting in the dreamland and my... I shifted... And I fell off the bed." She was looking down at her feet, arms clasped behind her back. She was lying to him. To _Robin_. To protect _me_. This was almost too mind-boggling for me, except that I'd been entertaining the notion that she'd always wanted me for awhile.

He took her horrible fib and the guilty stance as a characteristic embarrassment. And he chuckled lightly, somewhat unsure. "That's it? Star, you had me worried. I thought someone had broken in or something."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh, Robin, you are such the silly!" In her nervous-ness, she patted him on the back and he nearly fell over with the force. Princess didn't know her own strength.   
"Well... Good night, Star." After taking a slick look under her bed and behind the curtains, he made for the door, yawning hugely.  
"May you have pleasant dreams." She said brightly, smiling just as cheesily.

He stood in her doorway for a moment, looking at her as if saying "are you sure you're telling me everything?" Apparently, what he thought he heard was more than her falling off the bed once. I'll tell you, Robin isn't stupid. Not until it comes to her, at least. Because he trusted her so much, and was so damn crushed on her, he quieted his better sense and decided to believe her lie. She practically pushed him out of the door, then, assuring him she was fine and that she'd see him in the morning.

Once he had left, she closed the door and leant against it, sighing with relief. "Where are you hiding?"

I guess she knew I couldn't leave. Not when she was holding my mask behind her back, or... After it was taken off and she'd _seen_. It was with a relieved guilt she opened the door of her tall armoire, looking up at me. "How did you-" I began to say, but she cut me off.  
"Robin checked under the bed and behind the curtains, and you were not there. I thought that perhaps this would be the only space big enough for you to fit for so long of a time."

She didn't give me my mask back as I climbed out from behind the unlimited sets of purple skirts and tanks and planted my feet back on the purple carpet. She didn't attack me. I didn't attack her. We just.. Looked at each other.

She did most of the looking, really... She was studying me, and I could hardly stay still. I didn't know whether I should just jump out of her window or try to slit her throat so she wouldn't tell Robin who I was – for surely she would... Sooner or later, wouldn't she?  
"You are.." She trailed off as one of her hands raised to my face. A weird feeling. Unsettling, to say the least.

I pulled away. Funny, isn't it? Only show of tenderness and I pull away, but then when she's practically breaking my wrist against her bedroom wall, I'll tackle her to her bed.

"I need my mask... To leave."

"Robin will need your mask to put on display in his hall of crime. For future reference. After all, I do believe it was his to begin with." Robin, Robin, Robin. I really hated the little sparrow then. But why was she acting like she was defending him after voluntarily harboring me in her bedroom in the middle of the night?   
"You'll fight me for it, then?" This time, when one of my eyebrows raised in a challenge, she saw it clearly.  
"I believe it would only be right for Robin to know the whereabouts-"

I pounced. She was within my grasp until that again-forgotten little power of hers blasted me towards the wall with a green heat that lacked a certain... Ferocity that had been present before.

We were standing, as it was at the starting of this little escapade, my hands achingly against the wall and her face again three inches from my now unmasked one.

Her eyes were not glowing, but her fingers were torturing my already sore arms. 

"Why did you come here?" She asked again.  
"Why didn't you tell Robin I was here?"  
"Why did you come to see me?"  
"Already told you. Can't seem to stop thinking about you." I gave another of those too bold, too cocky smirks of mine -now in plain view- before her eyes narrowed slightly in what I took as intrigue.

An intrigue I acted on by closing that three-inch gap.

**END**

* * *

Sexy, huh?


End file.
